


A reason to live

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya Orihara ALT, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizaya Alts, Shizuo Heiwajima ALT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuki finds Roppi trying to kill himself again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reason to live

During a beautiful night in Ikebukoro Tokyo, Japan, the moon shining brightly, Tsukishima Heiwajima wonders the streets. Completely lost once again, he decides to walk down an ally hoping it will lead him somewhere.

He begins to wonder if he will ever make it home when he hears the sound of a familiar voice. He listens to find his friend Hachimenroppi Orihara hiding behind a dumpster, bleeding from fresh cuts, obviously self inflicted.

“R-Roppi-Kun!”

Roppi's looks up at him without saying a word. Tsukishima, without worrying how the blood could stain his white scarf, he takes it off and begins to wrap it around some of the many cuts on Roppi.

“Just leave me here, Tsukishima-San, I don't want life… I don't deserve it,” says Roppi.

“But Roppi-Kun, how could you say that! Of course you do!!”

Roppi looks Tsukishima in the eyes. “I hate humans and I don't want to be here with them…death is better…I want to not exist…to become nothing.”

He looks down. With his monsterous strength, Tsuki decides to pick up Roppi, who doesn't protest when he does so. He just gives him a blank look. “I'm gong to take you home…if you will show me how to do that.”

Roppi sighs, desiring to give in and let Tsuki take him home. He begins to point at streets to tell Tsuki where to go so he won't get lost…well, hopefully.

Once they get to Roppi’s home in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Tsuki sets Roppi on the couch and finds a first aid kit. He pulls Roppi’s shirt off, almost not surprised by all the cuts and bruises that the shirt had covered.

“I really don't understand why you do his to yourself. There are people who care about you, I care about you.”

Roppi shrugs. “Why would you care about me?”

Tsuki smiles at him. “I think that even thoough you say you can't, you can do many great things. You're very smart and if you give it a chance, you could make friends with many people. If you give them a chance, I think you could find love. I know you feel love, Roppi-Kun… you're just scared it won't last…you're scared they will leave just like your parents did.”

Roppi bites his lip as Tsuki begins to clean his cuts. Roppi dosnt reply.

“I wish you would stop hurting yourself…it hurts me to see you like this,” says Tsuki.

Roppi just looks at him. Tsuki begins to bandage the wounds.

“I don't ]understand why you would care,” says Roppi.

Tsuki wraps his arms around Roppi and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Because I love you, Roppi-Kun.”

Roppi’s face turns red. "Love me?” he asks.

Tsuki holds his hand. “Yeah. And what would hurt me most is if a I lost you.”

Roppi looks at him. “I'd hurt you?” he asks.

“If I lost you, I don't know what I would do without you.”

Roppi looks into Tsuki’s eyes. “I don't want to hurt the one that loves me…the one I love.”


End file.
